


Rainforest

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: Veil/Sunny Series [3]
Category: Into the Badlands (TV)
Genre: Aura AU, F/M, Feelings, I Don't Even Know, mostly happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: A series of drabbles centered around Veil and Sunny. What if everyone had a visible aura of color (like their soul?) that surrounded them?





	

Originally, long ago, before all of the death and tattoos, Sunny could remember a soft, blue aura dancing along his fingertips. It had felt like a sprinkling of rain, cool and refreshing.

Watching the sickly, crimson aura drip though his fingers, Sunny found he missed the blue. He’d never scared people at first sight back then. He’d never frightened anyone.

Then again, it was helpful now. He needed to be able to scare others.

Clenching his fist around the slick feeling, Sunny rose from his crouch, ready to complete his assignment. It was necessary.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Green, vibrant and graceful, filled Sunny’s vision as he felt the pain begin to recede. Peering through the elegant aura enveloping him, Sunny found beautiful brown eyes intently focused on him.

She was healing him. He felt like he was laying in soft grass, warm and comfortable.

He drifted back out of consciousness, trees swaying above him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Veil stared at the clipper in front of her. The crimson seeping from him hung around his shoulders like a cloak. 

The sight was terrifying, but as he turned to her, she couldn’t feel anything…as though his aura was just a blank color. 

Yet…he didn’t feel empty. It felt…like a closed door. 

“Thank you for healing me.”

Veil squared her shoulders.

“I’m a doctor. It’s my job.”

He nodded, just once, and was gone.

That night, Veil dreamed of a red door, cast in shadows.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Veil taught him to read. She didn’t know why, but something about him didn’t add up. The red was scary, but didn’t…feel bad.

He felt…almost lost.

And so she taught him, mingling green and red.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took time, days and nights, but Sunny learned. By the time he was able to read to her, his aura had darkened. With each passing hour spent together, it had deepened, finally blending into the color of the darkest lilac. 

He felt like a bottomless pool, swallowing her in his resolve.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day Veil told him she carried his child, Sunny smiled, closing the curtains to return to her bed. Long hours drifted by as green and purple entwined above them. 

That night, Veil dreamed of a violet door, open and surrounded by light. On the other side was rain, sweet and warm.  



End file.
